1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to nail clippers and more particularly to an improved nail clipper assembly whereby nail clippings are caught and contained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional lever-operated nail clipper is well known in prior art. Such a device is compact and is designed to be carried in a person's pocket or purse where it is readily available for convenient use. However, no provision in the design of such prior art solves the problem of containing the nail clippings during operation or storing them afterward. It is a common experience of many who use such nail clippers to have nail clippings scatter randomly about as fingernails or toenails are clipped. It is also a common experience to have such nail clippings fall out of the nail clipper, landing on carpets, clothing, and other inappropriate places in general.
Also, with prior art clippers, individuals frequently inadvertently pinch or cut flesh of their fingers or toes, due to the misalignment of the clipper relative to the nails. This frequently occurs when the individual fails to give close attention to the clipping operation or when there is poor lighting during the clipping operation. The inventor is unaware of any previous attempts to remedy these problems.